


Journey to Find You

by shadowkitsune13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Traits, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teleportation, Time Travel, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitsune13/pseuds/shadowkitsune13
Summary: What do you do when you're the Crown Princess of Kingdom Nelia with no interest in the throne? Go on an impromptu adventure with your trusty Guardian through time and space! What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Normal Day in Silvia City

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated to Monsta X but HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOO YOUNGJAE! Also HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR'S EVE!

“AH!” 

“One more! You got it!”

“AH! I’m done, I’m done.”

“Okay, okay, I got you.”

With a loud gasp of relief followed by exhausted panting, Kihyun laid on the weight training bench, too tired to move at the moment. Hoseok chuckled with a proud smile, placing the barbell back on the bench while the younger male glared at him, clearly complaining without any words for pushing him so hard. Suddenly a towel was draped over his face, preventing him from glaring at Hoseok any further.

“Oh, you done with your exercises, Hyungwonie?” Hoseok inquired as Kihyun sat up, using the towel thrown on his face to wipe his sweat. Hyungwon, the one responsible for throwing the towel at Kihyun, hummed in confirmation as he took a big gulp of water from his bottle. He was sweating just as much as Kihyun after the reps he did on the lat pulldown machine.

“I’m never exercising with you ever again, Hyung…” Kihyun complained as he took Hyungwon’s water bottle, too lazy to grab his own bottle as it was too far away. He received an indignant look from Hyungwon, which Kihyun blatantly ignored. Hoseok merely laughed at his complaint, not taking it to heart, knowing Kihyun would come with him tomorrow to the gym. Once Kihyun had a goal in mind, he would see it through.

“We’ll do less upper body exercises tomorrow,” Hoseok promised as he grabbed his own protein shake and drank it.

“Sorry, I’m booked tomorrow to take a nap,” Hyungwon disagreed. Why did he let this muscle head convince him that working out would be good for him? His body was not built to be muscular.

“Yeah I have a date with my bed and pillow,” Kihyun agreed. Hoseok pouted at the two and sulked his way to the locker room for a shower to leave. “Ah~ we’re just joking, Hyung!”

“I wasn’t,” Hyungwon grumbled under his breath, but nonetheless gathered his stuff and caught up with the other two to appease his moping hyung.

The three of them went into the locker room where they gathered a change of clothes from their lockers. Opening them with a touch of their Omniband, they grabbed their clothes and each went into their respective shower. They dropped their clothes into the quick-wash and activated the auto-shower. When they finished, the cubicle switched from a shower to a dryer. After picking up their clean gym clothes, they changed back into their street clothes.

Walking out of the locker room after collecting their stuff, they each signed out of the gym with a tap of their Omniband on the door, paying for the time they spent at the gym while logging their workouts into their personal data. The black night’s sky was contrasted by all the bright lights of their city, making it easy to see all the cars flying around the skyline. Despite it being close to midnight, Silvia City was bustling as usual. Ads for night clubs and the latest technology danced across the starless sky in flashy neon texts and pictures.

“Same time tomorrow?” Hyungwon asked.

“Mm, sounds good,” Kihyun agreed.

“Ah, did you guys get a present for Jooheonie’s birthday yet?” Hoseok wondered. Hyungwon and Kihyun exchanged a look of shock before both groaned at their mistakes.

“Maybe we should go to the mall…” Kihyun suggested, tapping a few things on his Omniband to search for the best route to get to the mall from the gym.

“See you tomorrow, Hyung!” Hyungwon waved as Kihyun and he went the opposite direction to catch a bullet train to the mall. Hoseok waved back before walking to his car to drive home. He hummed happily while tapping his Omniband on his car door to unlock it. Just as he was about to sit down in the driver's seat, he heard a warping noise. He cocked his head in confusion, wondering what that weird sound was. 

“LOOK OUT!”

He must have worked out too hard because it looked like a girl was falling from the sky towards him. 

“Ah! I got you?!” Instinctively, he held his arms out and managed to catch the girl before she hit the ground. He blinked a few times, staring at her blankly. He couldn't be dreaming because she was definitely real. But girls don't just drop out of the sky. And certainly not dressed like a princess from a history book. 

“...are...you okay?” he asked despite the MANY other questions he had. She instinctively had wrapped her arms around his neck to stabilize herself while looking around in awe. 

“I didn't think that would actually work…” she mumbled softly, still taking in her surroundings, ignoring the fact that she was being held bridal style by some random stranger who was just trying to get in his car.

A familiar scream to Hoseok broke them out of their predicament.

“KIHYUN-AH!” Hoseok called out, putting the strange girl down and immediately running towards the direction the scream came from.

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?!”

“Ah shit,” muttered the princess, recognizing that demanding voice anywhere. She followed after Hoseok.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about! Please let me go! We can talk this out like civilized people!” Kihyun screamed out. Hoseok and the princess rounded the corner to find Kihyun with his hands up and a hooded figure holding the poor guy in a chokehold with a knife to his neck. The two had their backs facing Hoseok, so they didn't see him arrive. He looked over at Hyungwon in front of the two with his hands up to try not to escalate the situation further, fear in his eyes of what could happen next.

“YAH! LET GO OF HIM!” Hoseok yelled out, charging forward swinging his fist at the back of the assailant’s head.

“I wouldn’t-” the princess started but was ignored.

The hooded figure, with the knife still against Kihyun’s throat, dodged Hoseok’s punch. The wind from his punch forced the hood of the mysterious figure’s head. The boys only had a moment to stare at the young female, completely stunned, before the assailant swiftly spartan kicked Hoseok in the stomach away from her.

“Try something like that again and I will not hesitate to kill him,” she growled, glaring at Hoseok, who was still stunned staring at the top of her head.

Yep, those were definitely cat ears. And they were definitely moving.

“KIRA!”

“Oh, Hyeju-yah.”

The princess sighed, rubbing her eyebrows at the headache she was getting, “At least call me Unnie… Can you let that poor guy go? I don’t think he has any idea what’s going on.”

The one known as Kira looked down at Kihyun for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. She released him from her grasp, causing him to fall on his butt since he was taller than her and forced into an awkward position when she was choking him out.

“I’m sorry but...what IS going on?” Hoseok questioned, more than a little ticked off now considering the cat creature just assaulted his friend. He was ignored as Kira was zooming around Hyeju making sure she wasn’t harmed.

“This is stupid...you would know before I do if I got hurt…”

“Doesn't matter. I lost sight of you and then this asshole appears instead. Everyone is suspect and anything is possible.”

“Pretty sure the bond doesn't work that way.”

Hyeju was chiding her while pulling the hood back over her ears once she realized all three boys were still staring at them. By her estimation, this was probably not the norm for these folks. It was only when Kira was satisfied that Hyeju was truly uninjured that they both turned to acknowledge the trio.

“Ahem. Well...how to begin…” Hyeju pondered aloud before clearing her throat and bowing slightly to them. “First, my apologies for my Vulpes and gratitude for catching me before I hit the ground.” Kira stood at her side, back straight and arms crossed while she just stared at the boys with scrutiny. “My name is Park Hyeju. And...ooh, how do I put this without it sounding crazy...we are not exactly from your world. Place. This place. Does that make sense?”

The moment of blankness from the three was interrupted when Kihyun guffawed, rolling his eyes with a pissed off smile.

“Are you kidding me? Is this some sort of prank?” Kihyun asked incredulously. “Hyeju-sshi...your psychopath of a friend over here just threatened my life after falling out of the sky in front of us!”

“Well...I mean, that was a bit rude as first introductions go,” Hyeju agreed, pointedly glaring at Kira, who just rolled her eyes, arms still crossed.

“A bit rude?! Wow…” Kihyun let out a huff of disbelief. “Where did you say the two of you are from? You know, just so I can get the details straight when I call the police and report you for assaulting me.”

“Now, there’s no need to go to those extremes,” Hyeju tried to diffuse.

“Do I need to repeat that…” Kihyun pointed at Kira and stared for a moment, clearly unsure what to even classify her as, before continuing, “...that thing...over there just tried to kill me?!”

“You want to see what this  _ thing _ can really do to you?” Kira growled lowly as her eyes started glowing a hue of red.

“Yah,” Hoseok finally spoke up, clearly warning Kira (despite just getting his ass kicked) to back off.

“You know, you’re really not helping the situation,” Hyeju mumbled under her breath at Kira.

“Well I don’t like their tone. They’re being disrespectful as fuck,” Kira retorted back loudly, not bothering to hide her voice.

“WE’RE BEING DISRESPECTFUL?!” Kihyun was about to lose it. Hoseok moved over to hold Kihyun back when he saw the younger male walking towards them, knowing very well he was fighting a losing battle if he tried to get into anything physical with the cat-eared girl on the other side.

“You heard what I said! Unless you’re deaf AND stupid.” Kira spit back, very ready to charge at them again.

“Okay, time-out for you.” Hyeju raised her hand at Kira, forming a translucent barrier around the now-even-more-fuming Vulpes. With a long exhale, she turned around with a warm smile at Hoseok and Kihyun, both of whose jaws dropped at what they had just witnessed. The violent girl was now floating in some sort of bubble next to the more sane of the two.

“Now...my sincere apology for any emotional trauma this moderately overprotective guardian of mine may have enacted upon you. She takes pride in her job and probably enjoys it a  _ little  _ too much sometimes.”

“How…” Hoseok pointed at Kira who went from violent outbursts to fuming silently. 

“I just created a barrier around her for a little cool-off time. Elementary, I know, but effective,” Hyeju waited for the understanding from the men that never came, “Oh...OH! Do you not have magic here? You DON'T. No wonder you seem so confused.”

Kihyun turned to Hoseok, “Hyung, I think someone put something in our water…”

“Are you an alien?!” Hoseok exclaimed in realization. 

“I mean…I guess technically we'd be considered extraterrestrial on this planet…”

“Do you have a spaceship?!” Hoseok was clearly more excited than he should be, searching for some sign of unidentified flying object in the sky. 

“No, actually we…I guess we teleported here?” Hyeju looked up at Kira, who shrugged, much less invested in clearing up the misunderstanding in front of them. “Yeah see we have these special watches that I can channel-Kira, where's your watch?”

The girl in the bubble looked down at her wrist, realized it was missing, and proceeded to search in her vicinity. Sound didn't travel through the barrier but her lips clearly said the word, shit. Hyeju's eyes followed Kira's line of sight. 

“WAIT, DON'T TOUCH THE-”

In the midst of all the craziness, Hyungwon had picked up the watch that he assumed was what Hyeju was referring to. He reached his arm forward to hand the watch back to its rightful owner. When he lifted the watch up however, the face of the watch flipped onto his palm.

Poof.

And he was gone. Disappeared right in front of their eyes like a magic trick. Only there were no bright lights, smoke, or any special effects. Just the same warping sound Hoseok had heard earlier before Hyeju dropped on him. 

“Wha-”

“Where did-”

“Well shit.”

“HYUNGWON-AH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted from AFF - updates every Friday!


	2. Normal Day in Kingdom Nelia

Park Hyeju

In a kingdom far, far away, there lived a lonely princess. She was trapped in a tower, waiting for her prince to come save her. 

That princess… 

…was not Hyeju.

“Hyeju-noona, don’t you have etiquette class right now?”

“Mmmm, I’m taking a break.”

“You left a duplicate of yourself in class, didn’t you?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny~”

The youngest of the royal family, Jisung, shook his head as he watched his oldest sister, the crown princess of Kingdom Nelia, ditch her etiquette class to, no doubt, see what Jaehyung, the royal inventor, was working on.

“I’m bored. Let’s go see what Jihyo-nim is up to,” Jisung’s guardian suggested. 

“Bambam…I’m not going to find my noona just so you can flirt with her,” Jisung scolded with a disapproving shake of his head. 

Hyeju chuckled at the youngest duo bickering as she made her way to the laboratory. She hummed to herself in thought as she considered the best route to avoid all obstacles. Her parents should be in meetings at the moment on the other side of the castle. From the sound of the conversation between Jisung and Bambam, Jihyo was not from the direction they came from. That left Younghyun, who may very well be in the room she was off to. No matter, the younger brother wasn’t going to tell on her for not being in class. 

“You know…if you’re going to skip class, at least pretend like you care if you get caught.”

Ah, of course. The one true obstacle to escape from. Her own guardian. 

Hyeju turned around with a pout, “Etiquette class is boring.”

“You’re telling me. The only etiquette I ever learned was not to murder people.”

“Truly the only etiquette we really need in life.”

“Truly.”

Hyeju grinned as her most trusted bodyguard and friend dropped from the support beams above her, where she had been observing her this whole time. Even when it seemed she was alone, she knew Kira was always watching over her. The Vulpes landed quietly in front of her.

“Shall we see what Jae is up to?”

“Sure, why the hell not?”

~

A few hours later, the second oldest sibling, Younghyun, strolled into Jaehyung’s laboratory with his guardian, Mark, in tow. He found Hyeju tinkering with some gadget with Jaehyung’s guidance as Kira hung upside down from a beam above them.

“Why do I feel like this is how I always find you? You sure you’re not part bat?” Younghyun joked, looking up at Kira. 

“If I was, you’d be the first I suck dry of all your blood,” Kira deadpanned. That comment earned a disapproving look from Mark but Younghyun just laughed as Kira proceeded to let go of the beam, flip right side up, and land on her feet gracefully next to him. 

“I missed you in etiquette class today, Noona-nim.” Younghyun threw his arm around her shoulders. “You reaaally should consider a better cover than just a duplicate next time. It’s like you’re not even trying at this point.”

Hyeju shrugged, “What’s the difference? Maybe our parents will finally realize: you know what? She may be the oldest but she SUCKS at being a princess.”

“I mean you have absolutely no leadership qualities so truly I agree with that statement.”

“See? Kira agrees,” Hyeju pointed at Kira, not even slightly offended at her blatant comment.

“Jaebeom and Jinyoung team,” Mark announced just moments before four imposing Lupuses walked into the laboratory. The two doors swung wide open with their entrance. 

“Hyeju-nim, the king and queen would like to speak to you,” Jaebeom announced. 

“Oh great. I’m so excited,” Hyeju huffed as she walked through the middle of the four guardians with Kira right behind her. She didn’t miss the slight glare Jaebeom sent Kira. The Vulpes held her head high, purposely ignoring Jaebeom’s burning stare and avoiding the other three Lupuses. He scoffed at her but followed after the two females with the others following thereafter. 

“I have never seen Jaebeom-hyung that tweaked before,” Youngjae whispered to Jackson. 

“Well he took it real personal when Hyeju-nim didn’t choose a Lupus from our pack,” Jackson replied. 

“Quiet, you two,” Jinyoung warned, sensing the silent rage from their leader in front of him.

The group walked the rest of the way in awkward silence. Once they arrived, Youngjae and Jackson opened the door for them to the throne room. Hyeju and Kira entered first and walked to the bottom of the steps. They both bowed immediately and waited for the king to allow them to rise. Jaebeom and YoungJae took their place next to the king while Jinyoung and Jackson stood next to the queen. 

“Hyeju.” She flinched at the clearly disapproving tone in his voice. “Fei informed me that you did not attend etiquette class. Again.”

Hyeju kept quiet, knowing it was better not to make excuses and just take her punishment. 

“Sweetheart, you’re turning 25 next week. I know how much you’ve been avoiding this but it is your duty to be the heir of our throne,” the queen chastised softly. 

“We will be holding a ball for you next week and you will choose your husband at that time,” the king informed. 

“HUSBAND?!” Hyeju finally exclaimed in shock at this news. 

“We’ve invited suitors from all around the world,” he continued, ignoring her outburst. 

“Abeonim…” she started softly.

“We have allowed your tomfoolery with your toys and spells. Now it is time for you to become who you are meant to be.”

Hyeju bowed, biting her lip, “Neh, Abeonim…”

“Good. That’s my girl. Now, all the information for all the suitors have been placed in your room. Review them so you can make a decision by next week.”

“Neh, Abeonim…”

“You are dismissed.”

Hyeju and Kira bowed once more before leaving the room. The walk to Hyeju’s quarters was silent and heavy. Once the princess entered her room, she plopped onto her bed, face directly into her mattress. 

Then Kira exploded. 

“A…HUSBAND?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” All of the comments she had been withholding back in the throne room came out in word vomit as the Vulpes paced back and forth. Her rant continued about the ridiculousness of the whole thing and how narrow-minded the king was. 

“It’s fine.”

And then Kira stopped ranting. And then silence. 

“I’m sorry, crazy bitch say what?”

“Yah.”

“No, don’t you yah me. What the hell do you mean it’s fine?! It’s not fine. None of THIS is fine.” And the rant continued. As if to prove a point, she held up one of the suitors’ resumes. “THIS…IS NOT FINE. NONE OF THIS IS FINE AND I CAN’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU AREN’T MORE MAD ABOUT THIS.”

“Well, what am I going to do?” Hyeju shot back. “I’ve tried, okay? Honestly, don’t you think I’ve been selfish enough? Abeonim has let me have my way for pretty much everything as long as I promised to fulfill my duties in the end. As the heir to the throne.”

“No.”

“Kira, it’s not your decision to make.”

“No, you see this?” She picked up another piece of paper. Except this time the paper turned to ash from the fire in her hand. “Trash.”

“Kira, what are you doing?!”

“Taking out the trash,” she simply stated before taking the whole stack of suitors’ resumes and throwing it out the window. 

“KIRA!”

And then proceeded to light them all on fire.

“Oh my gosh, Abeonim is going to kill me…”

“You need a vacation,” Kira decided. 

“I’m sorry, crazy bitch say what?”

“We’re going to Jae’s lab.”

“SERIOUSLY, CAN YOU SLOW DOWN?!”

And with her last statement, Hyeju was dragged very forcefully to the inventor’s lab, normally one of her favorite places in the palace. 

~

“I really don’t think this is a good idea…” Hyeju whispered as they snuck through the halls to Jaehyung’s lab. 

“It’s time travel. We can go wherever the hell we want and do whatever the hell we want and still be back by dinner time.”

“But the watches are still a work in progress! We don’t know if they really work!”

“Then we’ll explode together. It’ll be a great bonding experience,” Kira replied nonchalantly. 

“How reassuring.”

“It’s better than seeing you get stuck with someone you have no interest in for the rest of your life." 

Hyeju paused and stared at the back of Kira’s hooded head as the girl checked to make sure the coast was clear before moving forward. 

“Kira…”

“You know just as well as I do that it’s not easy to find someone who truly cares about you. So to hell with those suitors. I assure you that all of them are stuck up assholes who just want to be next in line for the throne. So no. Fuck that shit.”

Hyeju smiled warmly as her guardian opened the door to the lab and searched for the watches they had mentioned before. 

“Now how does this shit work?”

“You really need to work on your language. I don’t know if I ever told you that,” Hyeju commented as she took one of the watches from Kira and strapped it to her wrist. 

“Duly noted.” Hyeju shook her head as she placed the other watch on her own wrist. 

“I knew you would be trouble one day.”

A low growl interrupted the two as the four Lupuses led by Jaebeom entered the room, slowly surrounding the two. 

Despite Kira being Hyeju’s guardian, the princess moved protectively in front of the Vulpes, knowing very well the Lupuses would never dare harm the crown princess. Her guardian was a different story. 

“Hyeju-nim, I kindly request that you allow us to escort you back to your room while I have a…chat with your…guardian,” Jaebeom insisted as Kira growled, pinning her ears back, not allowing herself to be intimidated. 

“That won’t be necessarily, Jaebeom-sshi.”

Hyeju grabbed Kira’s wrist with the watch. 

“Because we’ll be taking our leave now.” 

Clamping her eyes shut and saying a small prayer, she spoke some words under her breath and held onto Kira for dear life. 

The next moment, she was falling from the sky.

  
Kira


	3. Meeting the Boys

[ ](https://6.viki.io/image/5122ef1770034b67a4e91495107c40b6.jpeg?s=900x600&e=t)

“Here,” Hoseok handed Hyeju a warm cup of tea, which she gratefully took. She took a whiff of the steam rising from the liquid and held it against her hands, enjoying the warmth for now rather than drinking it. Her outfit was a little thin for the current weather. She pulled the blanket Kihyun had offered her earlier a little tighter around herself. Kihyun had offered Kira a blanket as well but the stubborn girl rejected it, standing next to the seated Hyeju defensively.

For her part, Hyeju looked remotely distraught and maybe a little guilty. After their friend Hyungwon had vanished, there was plenty to discuss. Thankfully, despite initial panic and distrust from both parties, Hoseok finally convinced them that they needed to discuss this somewhere warmer. Which in this case happened to be Kihyun and Hoseok’s shared apartment.

“Okay,” Kihyun spoke as he sat across from her. They'd all gathered around their small dining table. “What just happened?”

“We already told you. Your boy grabbed my...come to think of it, what are these even called?” Kira pointed at the watch on Hyeju’s wrist.

“Jae said they were transporters through the space and time continuums able to transcend and traverse the-”

“Too many words,” Hyeju couldn’t stop the slight pout at Kira stopping her speech, “Your boy grabbed this watch and went somewhere else. Where? No idea.”

“That makes NO SENSE,” Kihyun reiterated. The conversation was already going the same way it went back on the street. 

“Makes no sense?” Hyeju tilted her head slightly, humming curiously. “The spatial shifter, yes Kira, that’s the working name, basically...” Another pause as Hoseok and Kihyun stared at her in anticipation. “...attune to the spaces between dimensions and timelines. It’s a very abstract concept for a culture not used to the mechanics of magic and how it relates to travel, but to put it simply it opens portals to other worlds.”

“Still makes no sense-!”

“Neither does Hyeju falling on top of me or Hyungwon vanishing,” Hoseok interrupted Kihyun gently.

“That’s as simple as I can make it I’m afraid. Our world is...very different from yours. You have regular looking humans on the streets. We have a mix of all sorts of humanoids, like Kira. We use magic and you don’t. We’re quite literally from a different world.”

“Believe it or not...” Kira huffed, “...doesn’t change anything.”

“Your friend is somewhere else in time or space. Thankfully!” Hyeju showed them the watch on her wrist. She tapped its face and what looked like a heartbeat appeared. “These are a pair. They are meant to keep track of each other in the event you’re separated. Your friend is still alive and the heart rate is calm and steady. No distress. He’s okay. I promise we’ll help you find him. But...right now I’m not entirely sure how…” Hyeju’s tone kept even although Kira noticed the slight hitch as she spoke the last part. “I...I promise I’ll figure it out! I just...just don’t know right now how-”

“It’s okay,” Hoseok reached out and placed a hand over Hyeju’s that had started to clench tightly. Kira would normally have thrown someone off and across the room for touching Hyeju, but Hoseok seemed genuine in his concern, and his reassuring smile did seem to calm Hyeju down before she went into an overthinking tirade. Having known the other girl for so long, she knew she was already backtracking in her head on how they ran off and inadvertently caused this. The spiral of guilt and anxiety that normally only herself, the prince, or maybe Jae could stop...was stopped by this stranger. How curious.

“In any event, I’m going to call Hyunwoo-hyung,” Kihyun sighed, “If only for my sanity and to prove that we’re not seeing things or something. Jooheonie and Changkyunie are NOT going to believe this. Hey, maybe I can make a bet with them about her ears! They won’t believe it!!”

“Try to bet on my appearance and I’ll ensure you will be missing a valuable appendage in the morning.” Kira smirked when the smile left Kihyun’s face and was replaced by a  _ little  _ bit of horror.

At that, the tension broke and Hyeju smiled before smacking Kira lightly on the shoulder. Hoseok also laughed before leaving to call their friends. 

~

“So...you’re telling me these two are aliens that teleported and fell from the sky onto you guys and then Hyungwon accidentally got teleported away because he touched one of their watches?” Hyunwoo repeated back in summary after the two boys explained the situation to the other four boys that just arrived.

“Yup!” Hoseok answered back with a bright smile, glad that their oldest understood everything so well. He was really worried they were going to say they were crazy and lost their minds.

Silence.

The other three boys burst out in laughter while Hyunwoo quietly cocked his head a bit to show his uncertainty about the whole situation.

“Yah, Hyung, did you hit your head or something?” Minhyuk finally spoke up after their laughing fest slowly died down. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Hoseok pouted, clearly upset they weren’t taking him seriously.

“Minhyuk-ah, we’re serious!” Kihyun exclaimed. “Look, she even has cat ears!”

With that claim, Kihyun grabbed Kira’s hood and pulled it off her head. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Nothing.

No cat ears.

His mouth opened and closed, completely speechless at the fact that there were no cat ears on top of her head. They all saw it! He turned to Hoseok, who looked just as confused. He looked down from the top of her head to find a smug look on Kira’s face. The smug look turned innocent with a shrug as if mocking him.

“You-”

Once more laughter ensued.

“Right! Cat ears!”

“Kira…” Hyeju scolded softly with a half-hearted sigh.

“What?” she asked back, ever so innocently.

Suddenly, Minhyuk stopped laughing and started gawking at Kira. As Kihyun circled the girl, trying to solve the mystery of the disappearing cat ears, all the other boys ceased all activities and proceeded to follow Minhyuk in his ogling, including Hyunwoo. They weren’t able to get a good look at Kira before due to the hood she had on. If it was any indication by all the gaping mouths of the males in the room, Kira was enchanting. Her short hair framed the soft features of her face. The black strands of her hair seemed to glimmer a hue of red complementing her dark almond-shaped eyes. Despite looking bored, the slight purse of her lips emphasized her apple cheeks. The rest of her body was covered with her long navy robe. She was probably five centimeters or so shorter than Kihyun, but from the looks of her face, she had a slender build.

Minhyuk was the first to react.

He smoothly pushed Kihyun out of the way and smiled charmingly at Kira, who looked shocked at the flying disappearance of Kihyun and the sudden appearance of another pretty boy. She did enjoy seeing the livid expression on Kihyun’s face from being tossed away.

“I’m so sorry about Kihyun. He can get so focused on one thing and just completely forget everything else.”

“...uh huh…” Kira responded non-committedly, just observing Minhyuk at the moment.

“So where did you say you’re from?”

“...Nelia…”

“Are you sure it’s not heaven? Because you look like an angel to me.”

Kira blinked a few times, trying to process what was happening in front of her. She looked back at Hyeju while pointing at Minhyuk with an extremely puzzled look on her face. Hyeju was trying her very best to stifle the chortle that wanted to burst out of her mouth. She nodded at Kira as if saying, yes it is exactly what you think is going on.

When she turned back to Minhyuk with a confused tilt of her head, he reached his hand forward with a concerned look on his face. “Did you get hurt over here?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t-”

Hoseok wasn’t able to finish his warning to Minhyuk as Kira had already proceeded to snatch his wrist with inhuman speed. Before Minhyuk could blink, he was on his back, groaning in pain from being slammed into the ground. If he wasn’t so dizzy from his impromptu ride, he would have seen the pleased smile on her face.

Kihyun was laughing a little too loud for Minhyuk’s liking.

“Okay, okay. I think you’ve had your fun, Kira,” were the words that came out of Hyeju’s mouth once she was finally able to speak, winded from laughing too hard. With a slight pout, Kira sighed and moved back away from Minhyuk, who was still writhing on the floor. As if she was performing a magic trick, she bowed ever so slightly to show the top of her head with her arms spread out.

Once more, all the boys were gawking at Kira, but this time for a completely different reason.

There they were: the infamous cat ears Hoseok and Kihyun had been raving about.

Out of thin air, a pair of pointed cat-like ears with red fur and black tips adorned her head. And if the boys weren’t so busy staring at the top of her head, they would have noticed the bushy red and black tail with a white tip, waving around on the other end.

“WHAT DID WE TELL YOU?!” Kihyun roared victoriously, high fiving Hoseok for being right. The sudden loud noise caused Kira to flinch, pinning her ears against her head.

“They moved!” Jooheon pointed out with wide eyes.

“You guys were right…” Changkyun admitted, feeling a bit apologetic towards his hyungs now.

“Then...you guys...really ARE aliens?” Hyunwoo asked, gesturing to the two girls.

“Mmm, I guess we are,” Hyeju answered calmly.

“So then, Hyungwon is really missing,” Hyunwoo realized with a concerned look on his face.

“And unfortunately, we’re really not sure where he is,” Hyeju disclosed with regret. During Hyeju and Hyunwoo’s conversation, Changkyun was busy inching closer to Kira to get a closer look at her ears.

“Can I touch them?” Changkyun asked very tentatively. Kira raised her eyebrow at the request. With that one look from Kira, he shrunk away and bowed apologetically.

“Alright, enough staring at Kira. We promise we’ll do everything that we can to help find your friend considering it’s our fault he disappeared. But it’s been a long day for us…” Hyeju bit her lip and turned to Hoseok. “I know we didn’t exactly get off on the right foot but we don’t have anywhere to go.”

Hoseok smiled warmly at her, “You can stay with us for the night. It’s not safe at this hour out there. Although I don’t think you’d have to worry about that with her around.”

“She’s my good girl,” Hyeju joked affectionately, rubbing Kira on the head, flattening her ears against her head with the action. That earned her a sneer and a light smack on the arm.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but how can we trust you won’t just disappear when we wake up in the morning?” Kihyun questioned. “If you guys run off, we’d never be able to find Hyungwon.”

Hyeju tapped her lips in thought. His concern was fair. There was really only one way to prove they wouldn't leave these boys to find their friend by themselves. She unstrapped the watch off her own wrist and handed it to Kihyun. 

“Just don’t touch the face of the watch.”

Kihyun stared at the watch for a moment before taking it cautiously from Hyeju with two fingers, holding it out as if it was going to bite him. He offered her a small smile of appreciation at her gesture of good faith. 

“If that’s good enough, where is Hyeju sleeping?” Kira inquired impatiently. 

“You can sleep in my room,” Hoseok offered. “I’ll sleep in Kihyun’s room. Let me set up some sheets for you.”

While Hoseok went to set up his room for the unexpected guests, Kihyun continued to stare at the watch in his hand. 

“You promise we’ll find him?”

“Promise.”


End file.
